Kaiser Knuckles
.]] The Kaiser Knuckle , also known as the Kaiser Claw or Kaiser, is a recurring piece of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is generally a knuckle weapon used by the Monk class. Appearances Final Fantasy III Kaiser Knuckles (Kaiser Claw in the NES version) is a weapon for the Monk and Karateka with 36 Attack that can be purchased for 7,000 gil in Amur, and can be used also by Onion Knight in the 3D version with 50 Attack. It can be found in Amur Sewers in one of the chests. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Kaiser Knuckles were originally intended to appear, but were left out. They are still accessible via hacking, providing Attack +3, Strength +10, and Accuracy of 99%. It would have been used by Yang, Ursula, and Edge. Final Fantasy V The Kaiser Knuckles (KaiserKn in the RPGe translation and Kaiser Knuckle in the PlayStation version) are an accessory. It grants 8 Defense, 5 Strength, 1 Weight, and boosts the damage of bare-handed attacks by 50. One can be found in the Great Sea Trench, while additional others can be dropped from Steel Fist. Final Fantasy VI The Kaiser Knuckle (originally known as the Kaiser) is a Holy-elemental weapon for Sabin that can be bought in Jidoor or Tzen for 1,000 gil and it has an attack power of 83. Final Fantasy VII The Kaiser Knuckle is a weapon used by Tifa that provides 44 Attack, 110 Accuracy, and 13 Magic. It provides eight Materia slots, two of which are linked, at normal growth, and also provides Critical +1%. It can be found in the Whirlwind Maze or bought for 15,000 gil at Junon (disc 2/3). Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Kaiser Knuckles is an accessory that adds +30 to Zack's Attack. They can be obtained from a Level 3 DMW summon of Magic Pot, on completion of Missions 2-5-6 and 9-4-1 and are found in a chest in Missions 3-5-1, 9-4-3, 9-4-4, 9-4-5, and 9-6-4. Final Fantasy IX The Kaiser Knuckles is a claw-type weapon for Amarant that provides 75 Attack. It adds the Trouble status when attacking with the Add Status ability, is also Wind-elemental, and teaches Countdown, Counter, and Curse. It can be bought at Daguerreo for 18,000 gil, found through Chocograph 15, or stolen from Silver Dragon. Final Fantasy X Rikku will obtain the Kaiser Knuckles when Break Damage Limit is the dominant ability of any of her weapons. Final Fantasy X-2 Kaiser Knuckles is an accessory that increases Strength by 50. It can be found in the eastern locked room in Guadosalam during Chapter 5, but only if the player successfully prevented the Ronso from going to war with the Guado and completed all the Moonflow missions. The Kaiser Knuckles are replaced with either the Crystal Ball if the player defeated Garik but did not perfectly complete the Moonflow missions, or the Key to Success if the player failed to stop Garik but did complete the Moonflow missions perfectly. Kaiser Knuckles are also a possible drop after completing the Den of Woe sidequest. Final Fantasy XI Kaiser Knuckles is the name of the high-quality version of Koenig Knuckles. Like Koenig Knuckles, it raises Charisma and Accuracy, but higher. Final Fantasy XIII Kaiser Knuckles is an accessory that increases Strength by 200 to 300, depending on its level, and is gotten by upgrading the Power Glove using Dark Matter. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Kaiser Knuckles is an accessory that gives the ability Strength +40 Chain Bonus Lv. 1, ATB Rate +5%, and has a Capacity of 75. It can be found as a treasure (Academia -400/4XX AF-), or dropped from Proto-behemoth (5% chance). It sells for 6,000 gil. Durable Kaiser Knuckles is an accessory that gives the ability Strength +60, Chain Bonus Lv. 1, ATB Rate +8%, and has a Capacity of 100. It can be bought from Chocolina (Yaschas Massif -01X AF- after reaching Academia -500 AF-) for 18,000 gil, Kaiser Knuckles x1, and Sinister Fang x5. It sells for 9,000 gil. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Kaiser Knuckles are the Zodiac Weapons for Monks. They are acquired via the quest , by combining reagents acquired from assorted other side quests with a materia created from the Sphairai Nexus, the final stage of the Monk's Relic Weapons. The Kaiser Knuckles can then be upgraded to the Kaiser Knuckles Zeta, the most powerful Monk weapons in ''A Realm Reborn. The Kaiser Knuckles and Kaiser Knuckles Zeta's secondary stats are determined by what the player chose to imbue in their Sphairai in the process of upgrading it to the Sphairai Novus, and can be redone by acquiring and imbuing a new Sphere Scroll: Sphairai from Hubairtin in Central Thanalan and presenting it to Jalzahn Daemir in the North Shroud. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Kaiser Knuckles is a weapon for Eight that provide 70 Attack Power. They can be bought from the Akademeia Armory for 60,000 gil after completing The Infiltration of Iscah mission on Finis difficulty. In the PSP version, they can also be obtained by exchanging for 10 tickets on the Square Enix Members site. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance White Monks can learn Air Render from Kaiser Knuckles. They can also be equipped by Gadgeteers. They add +42 to Attack and +1 to Evade. They can be purchased from Sprohm for 4,560 gil and from any other town for 5,130 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Kaiser Knuckles is a mid-ranked knuckle that provides +37 Attack and +2 Evasion. It teaches Air Render to White Monks, and Furore to Berserkers. They cost 1,100 gil, and can be obtained at the Bazaar by trading a Storm Stone, an Adamant Alloy, and a Giant's Tanned Hide. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Kaiser Knuckles is an artifact that boosts Strength by 1. Bravely Default Kaiser Knuckles is a knuckle that provides 95 P.ATK, 90 Aim, 3 Critical. It can be found in Dimension's Hasp (B8). Bravely Second: End Layer Kaiser Knuckles is a knuckle that provides 99 P.ATK, 90 Aim, 3 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to inorganic foes. It can be found in Via Celestio. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Kaiser Knuckles is Jecht's weakest exclusive weapon, with him being able to equip it at level 50. It provides +52 Brave, +36 Attack, and Wall Rush HP Defense +50%. It costs 16,010 gil, and can be traded for Sonic Knuckles, Great Serpentskin x3, and Crimson Shard x2. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kaiser Knuckles is a level 30 exclusive weapon for Jecht and provides -659 HP, +83 Bravery, +40 Attack, and +30% Wall Rush Bravery Damage. It can be obtained by trading 61,000 gil, Sonic Knuckles, Scarletite, and Phantom's Dream x5. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Kaiser Knuckles grants +7 to Attack. It can be equipped by Monk, Tifa, Red XIII, Snow, and Chocobo. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Kaiser Knuckles is a Fist weapon, obtained as Xiao's Trust Master. It provides 101 ATK and is Wind-elemental. Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Kaiser Knuckle appears as a 2-handed knuckle within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 12 Weapon Atk, 4 Durability, and +3 Defense. Gallery Kaiser Knuckles FFIII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Claws.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Kaiser Knuckles.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4PSP_Weapon_Faerie_Claws.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Kaiserknuckles.jpg|Final Fantasy V. Kaiser Knuckles - FF6.png|Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). KaiserKnuckle-ffvii-tifa.png|In-game model in Final Fantasy VII. Kaiser Knuckles FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' artwork. Kaiser Knuckles FFIX Art.jpg|''Final Fantasy IX'' artwork. KaiserKnuckles-ffix-fist.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' in-game model. FFX Weapon - Claw 2.png|''Final Fantasy X'' FFXI Hand-to-Hand 18.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFXIV Kaiser Knuckles Icon.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFTA - Kaiser Claw.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA_-_Kaiser_Claw.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. BD Kaiser Knuckles.png|Bravely Default. Kaiser_KnucklesBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. DFFOO Kaiser Knuckle (VI).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Kaiser Knuckles SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Kaiser Knuckles SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. FFAB Kaiser Knuckles FFIII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIII. FFAB Kaiser Knuckles SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Kaiser Knuckles FFVII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Kaiser Knuckles FFIII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIII. FFAB Kaiser Knuckles SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Kaiser Knuckles FFVII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFAB Kaiser Knuckle FFVII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Kaiser Knuckle FFVII UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVII. FFAB Kaiser Knuckles FFX UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFX. FFAB Kaiser Knuckles FFX UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFX. Kaiser Knuckles ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Kaiser Knuckles FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Kaiser Knuckles FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Kaiser Knuckles FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Kaiser Knuckles FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFBE Kaiser Knuckles.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Kaiser Knuckles.jpg|Mobius Final Fantasy. Ehrgeiz Kaiser Knuckle.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Etymology Category:Knuckles